


Looking for Brits

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Series: Looking for a Happy Ending [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Looking HBO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee meets two british guys in the subway and yes, one of them comes off way too strong and generally isn't quite his type, but the other one really is gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Brits

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU inspired by the HBO Show 'Looking'. Of Course it's not necessary that you've seen the Show (even though I can only HIGHLY recommend it).  
> As always: This is only FICTION and not real. 
> 
> I hope you've all had a wonderful December, filled with whatever festivity you may celebrate ♥
> 
> The biggest kudos go out (as always) to Jassie, for the ever lasting supportl, the help with the plot and for encouraging me in everything. CONGRATULATIONS again, too, because Jassie is now a married woman and I'm so happy for her!

Lee is tired. He's slumped against the uncomfortable seat in the New York Subway and he wishes for a moment that he'd be at home in Texas. 

He is tired because he's only slept 5 hours last night, because Evie and Murray have been exceptional loud last night and there is nothing that can steal his ability to fall asleep quite like the sounds of straight sex. 

He's also tired of his life. In the depressing pathetic way of a lonely big city guy that grew up on a farm and always thought NYC meant fun and parties and sex. Which it does, yes, but it's so tiring. 

Lee is tired of getting up at 7 am every day, tired of wasting hours with senseless editing and working on silly projects that aren't the ones he wants to do, he's tired of searching  _ OkCupid _ all day, he's just fucking tired of his life. 

 

Lee thinks of Sally and her lovely fiancee, how they're expecting their first child and are getting married in a month. 

He thinks of his own dating life and which is nearly non existent – like, okay, not really non existent, he's met a lot of guys and especially in his first months in New York he's had a lot (really;  _ a lot! _ ) of sex, but there's never been someone special, someone Lee had wanted to see again and again, someone he'd wanted to know more about and someone he'd wanted to tell more about himself. 

There had been Caleb but that had been a disaster and now he's getting married, too and Lee is on his way to his bachelor party (bachelor party  _ with  _ both husband s to be, if that wasn't weird, Lee didn't know what was). 

 

He sighed excessively and slumped a bit more into the hard back of the chair. The worst of it all was that he didn't even knew where I was going. He squinted at the map on the wall of the other side of the wagon. 

 

“You alright, mate?” a voice asks and Lee turns his head to the side where a young man is grinning at him. “You seem a bit lost.” 

 

The guy has curly dark hair and the typical I try to look like I don't care for shaving – beard that actually requires a lot of controlled shaving. He's probably really attractive and Lee is feels like he's trying to flirt with him – there's this sparkle in his eyes – and Evangeline would probably smack him on the head if she knew, but he doesn't really feel like it. 

 

“No, it's alright”, he says and shakes his head. 

 

“Too bad. I'm sure my friend Richard wouldn't have minded showing you were to go”, the guy answers and leans a bit back to reveal someone sitting bedside him and – oh yes, that's so much better. The man next to him looks a bit older, he has dark hair, too, but his beard is real and very manly and very hot, but he's looking quite embarrassed about it all. 

 

Lee can't help but laugh. 

 

“Ummm”, he tries. 

 

“Gosh, Aidan, your an bloody idiot.” The man – Richard – says and Lee has noticed the accent before, but this right here is a proper posh British voice and the deep growl of it makes him think of different, not so posh things. 

 

“It's alright.” he says, because even if Aidan is not okay, Richard seems to be. He smiles. 

 

“See”, Aidan interjects and Richard who just seemed to start smiling right back at Lee rolls his eyes. 

 

“So, where are you off to, when you're not lost?” Aidan asks and wriggles his eyebrows. 

 

“Um, I'm invited to a party.” Lee says and rubs his fingers over the fabric of his jeans. “A bachelor party, actually.” 

“A bachelor party? I hope you're not the groom?” Aidan asks wide eyed. 

 

"Not really, no." Lee says and he could add that it's the bachelor party of his ex-boyfriend, is first real boyfriend, the only real romantic relationship he's ever had and the one he fucked up, but that probably too much information to an overfriendly british guy in the subway and his good looking companion. 

 

 

He fiddles with the seam of his jacket and rubs his palms over his thighs. 

 

"Whatever, I'm sure the party is not as great as the one we're headed, too." Aidan says and Lee laughs. He really seems to be taking the whole 'never-give-up' thing way too serious. 

 

"God, stop it, Aidan." Richard says and he looks really embarrassed and smiles apologetically at Lee. 

 

 

Lee gets off the train two stops after, the silence stretches a bit uncomfortably, especially with Aidan sitting there and grinning dirty at both Lee and Richard. 

 

When Lee's nearly halfway through the door he hears him again: “Hey handsome”, he turns around. “If the bachelor party is shite, come round to McTavish's, it's just the next station, we'll be having a pint there and I'm sure Richard would love if you'd came by.” He laughs and claps Richard on the thigh. 

 

It's all very awkward, but Lee can't help, but smile a little at Richard anyways. It must be the beard and his broad shoulders in that leather jacket. 

 

 

* 

 

“God, Evie, don't be ridiculous.” Lee shakes his head and takes a swig from his beer. He made the big mistake of telling her about his weird (but nice?) encounter with the two british guys. 

 

“But you said he was hot?” She looks at him accusingly. And Lee so hates this look. It's the _why are you so stupid, Lee Pace?_ look and while somehow a lot of people look at him look at him like this there's no who's doing it quite as perfect as Evangeline (okay, maybe Anna, but with her being back in England there aren't many opportunities for her to glare at him). 

 

“I've hadn't had sex in nearly two weeks, a lot of people look hot right now.” Lee shrugs and tries to look nonchalant and non-caring. “You look hot, I'd do you.” he smirks. 

 

“Gross, Pace, very gross. Also, you're not that kind of a slut. And don't lie to me, because I know how the guys look you bring home.” she pauses for a moment. “The fact that they even look good when they're trying to steal their way out of the flat in the morning says it all.”

 

“What-ever”, Lee says slowly. “Anyways, the guy came off quite strong and yes, he was hot, but having others to talk to people that you find hot? I just don't know, maybe there's a reason?” 

 

“For someone who can't talk to anyone while sober you're sure talking way too big right now.” interjects Dean, who seems to have appeared out of nowhere, and has now thrown an arm around Evangeline and grins way too knowingly at Lee. 

 

“Fuck off, Deano, kiwis aren't allowed to speak when the grown ups are talking.” 

 

Lee finishes his beer and turns around to get a new one, maybe he'll even find someone who takes his mind off the subway guy. 

 

“Fuck off yourself, I'm 3 years older than you, kiddo.” Dean yells. 

 

Lee gives him the finger. 

 

* 

 

The problem with Lee is this: the more he drinks, the more stupid his ideas get. Or; the more he thinks that his stupid ideas are actually brilliant. 

 

Also; drunk Evie and Dean don't really help either. 

 

“Go get your man, idiot.” giggles Evangeline while Dean drunkenly slaps Lee on his back. “You know, I think European Men are mostly uncut.” 

 

_ The goddamn idiot.  _

 

* 

 

The Pub is probably  _the_ incarnation of every stereotype that exists about British corner pubs, but it looks exactly how Lee imagined it to be. 

It's also bursting with people. 

 

Lee tries to carefully wiggle his way inside without shoving anyone away or bumping awkwardly into others, but while he's not totally drunk he does feel a little tipsy and that never helped anyone. 

 

He makes his way to the bar and after a minute of waiting the bartender turns to him. 

Lee isn't a small guy himself, but this guy here looks very intimidating, all broad shoulders and impressive beard. 

 

“What can I get ye?” he asks and somehow Lee feels weirdly scrutinized. 

 

“Umm, a beer would be alright, thank you.” he says and swallows. 

 

Does this guy know him? They haven't met before, have they? 

 

Suddenly there's an arm clasped heavy across his back and someone laughs loudly in his ear. 

Lee tries not to screech too unmanly in his surprise. 

 

“If that isn't the hot not-the-groom guy. Good to see you, mate.” Aidan exclaims and grins and looks all very excited. 

Lee is – disappointed. He's not here for Aidan, he's here for Richard. 

 

“Heeey”, he says a bit stretched. 

 

The big bartender hands Lee his beer and when Lee pays, the man looks from him to Aidan and raises a big eyebrow, but says nothing more. 

He's very impressive with this dark brooding aura surrounding him. 

 

Lee coughs and tries to take an inconspicuous step away from Aidan and his arm. He really doesn't want to give this guy the wrong ideas. 

“Um, you know, I was, ummm, hoping - “ he swallows and curses everything that exists, how can he get this out right? _Hey I'm here because I have the hots for the guy you praised today in the subway? Is he still here and can I meet him in a totally non weird way?_ “Isrichardstillhere?” he mumbles in the end, half hoping that Aidan didn't understand him. 

 

“Oh, ohhhhh, yes of course he is.” He grins again and nods enthusiastically. “So you _are_ here for him? That's so nice. He didn't say anything, but I know that he liked you. He's in a booth in the back, come on, I'll take you.” he turns and disappears between a group of laughing men and Lee tries to be quick in following him. 

 

The room is filled with tables and yes, on the far end there are cozy little booths and – Richard sits in one of them. 

 

He looks up when Aidan gets to the table. 

 

“Good thing you didn't bring anymore beer, I think I'm heading home, I'm -” he says and then he seems to notice Lee for the first time and stops mid sentence. 

 

“Ummm, Hello.” Lee nervously scratches the back of his neck and steps from one foot to the other. 

 

“Hullo”, Richard mumbles and looks a bit stricken. It's all very awkward.

“Gosh, you two are worse than teenagers. Come one, I know you want it.” Aidan throws in and manages to get the situation from 9.5 – very awkward to 200 – the most awkward in one second. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Richard asks after a moment of silence that is way too long. 

 

Aidan laughs, but fortunately doesn't say anything. 

 

“Uh, I – I guess I wanted to – I don't know – see you again?” Oh amazing, Lee manages to let it sound like a question. 

 

“Oh did you?” Richard says and it could totally be the light, but Lee could swear his cheeks look a little bit flushed and he rubs his hands over the table and – is that gorgeous man in front of him happy about the idea of him wanting to see him again? 

 

“Yes, yes, actually I very much did”, Lee says and he thinks _here goes nothing_ and sits down at the table with the most stunning British guy he's probably ever met. 

**Author's Note:**

> So - I really hope you're not dissappointed, but I could totally understand if you were which is why: this is gettin a sequel!  
> My lack of time this month caused this to be this short and I wasn't able to write the whole story that I had planned out.  
> But I promise, I will continue.


End file.
